


it’s been too long and i’m lost without you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Fluff, Sleeping Around to Cope, mentions of abuse, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel were best friends from a young age and got together in their teenage years. Things were going good and the girls were in love, until Diaz came into their lives. Laurel fell for him and left Dinah, never wanting to see her again. Flash forward to two years, Laurel is engaged and about to marry Diaz and Dinah is struggling with her life and problems such as drinking and sleeping with people to cope with her problems, all the while raising hers and Laurel’s biological son Jace, who Dinah loves with all her heart and doesn’t do any of her crazy shit when he’s around. Dinah doesn’t have an understanding how her and Laurel had Jace, but they did. Things change when the Lance family decides to have a gathering before Laurel gets married so the family can meet the groom, but Dinah goes because Ava is allowed to invite friends, so she invites her best friend. Ava invites Dinah because she brings someone else along to the gathering that she wants Dinah to meet.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I uploaded this fanfic originally months ago and then I deleted it, but I have finally decided to upload it again! I really hope y’all like it! I’ll try to keep up with updates and I’m hoping to update the 5 times + 1 time fanfic soon! Thank you all so much for reading! Let me know what you think! Stay safe, happy, and healthy!

“D, this isn’t healthy!” Ava yelled out, as she threw away the empty whiskey bottles in Dinah’s apartment.

“I’m not doing too bad. At least I’m not drunk all the time.” Dinah replied back, slightly slurring her words.

Ava turned around and was about to argue back with her, but was cut off by some short blonde coming out of Dinah’s room. That said blonde made her way over to Dinah, gave her a kiss, and a wink before leaving the apartment.

“D, who the hell was that?” Ava demanded. Dinah shrugged in response and took a swig of whiskey that she had in her hand. Ava crossed the distance and grabbed the whiskey out of her hand. “You need to stop this, Dinah!”

“Ava, I’m fine! Can’t you tell I’m perfectly fine?!” Dinah shouted at her, getting up to walk into her bedroom. Ava sat the bottle down on Dinah’s nightstand and quickly saw the date on the clock. Now she understood what was bothering Dinah. She followed Dinah into her room and saw Dinah lying on her bed with tears in her eyes, looking at a photo.

Ava sat down on the bed next to her and moved her hand to hold Dinah’s. She looked at the photo Dinah was looking at and felt her heart break for her best friend. “You wanna talk about it? It might help.”

Dinah sniffed and grabbed on tighter to Ava’s hand. “I miss her so much, Aves.”

“I know, D. I know you do. But she made her decision, you deserve better than that and you need to move on.” Ava replied, knowing those words would fall deaf to Dinah’s ear.

Dinah shook her head and sobbed. Ava held onto her as she did, whispering reassurances into her ear. “I can’t Aves, I just can’t. She meant everything to me and she is the love of my life and she just left me. Why did she have to leave me for him? What did I do wrong?”

Ava held onto Dinah as she let everything out. “You did nothing wrong. I don’t know why Laurel left you for him and I wish I did.”

“Nothing is working Ava. I’ve tried going on dates, they fail. I try meeting new people, it fails. And here I am fucking different girls and drinking to fill the void in my heart and she’s just moving on like I was nothing to her.” Dinah sobbed out. “I just wish she loved me the way I love her. But she clearly doesn’t otherwise she wouldn’t be marrying that dick.”

The dick in question Dinah was referring to was Ricardo Diaz. Laurel Lance is the love of Dinah’s life. They had known each other since they were kids, they were best friends, and ended up together for the majority of high school. Dinah is so in love with Laurel and she thought Laurel felt the same, until Diaz came around. When he came around, Laurel acted like she didn’t even acknowledge Dinah’s existence and she ghosted Dinah for a bit.

Whenever Dinah got the courage to go to her house and figure out what was going on, that’s when Laurel left her. Laurel told her that she no longer loved Dinah and that her heart belonged to Diaz. Dinah felt her entire heart shatter at the admission and felt her entire world fall apart whenever Laurel added that she never wanted to see Dinah again.

Dinah just wished she knew what she did wrong. She wanted to know what made everything around them fall apart. What made Laurel go from seeing Dinah as her entire world to someone who was now a stranger. Dinah only knew what went on because Ava was with Sara, who was Laurel’s sister. It had been 2 years since Laurel left her, but Dinah couldn’t bring herself to get over Laurel. Especially since Laurel still meant the entire world to her and it just hurt Dinah that she couldn’t even see her anymore.

Dinah began to feel herself calm down and looked at Ava, who wiped her tears away. “I’m so sorry Aves.”

“It’s okay, D. I know it has to be tough, but you are a strong woman and I just want you to be happy.” Ava said. “Besides, you still have Jace to look forward to. He’d be lost without you.”

Dinah smiled at the mention of her son. Laurel obviously didn’t know of his existence and Dinah didn’t even fully understand how he came to be, but he was their biological son. He was such a beautiful toddler and he looked so much like Laurel. It was a part of Laurel that Dinah could always hold onto.

“Is he with your parents this weekend?” Ava asked. She thought he was because she didn’t think Dinah would have him here while she was going through this.

Dinah nodded her head in response. “Of course. I wouldn’t be doing any of this crazy shit if he was here. He doesn’t deserve that.”

“And you don’t deserve to go through this, D.” Ava added. “I know you love Laurel, but you need to do what’s best for you and Jace. You need to stop this self destructive behavior.”

Dinah considered Ava’s words and quickly realized how right Ava was. She needed to try to work better on herself, so her son could have a better life. She knew she would never get over Laurel, but she needed to find a healthier way to cope with it because this wasn’t it.

“I understand, Ava. I’m so sorry.” Dinah apologized. “I just really wish Laurel was here. He’d love her.”

“He would, but she made that choice. Not you.” Ava reminded her as she bopped her on the nose. 

Ava looked over at the time and gasped at how late it was getting. “Dinah! It’s going on 1AM. We need to get to bed.”

“We?” Dinah asked with a quirk in her brow. 

“Yes we. I’m not leaving you alone and it’s too late to go home anyways.” Ava replied, getting herself settled to go to bed.

Dinah nodded, not wanting to argue back with Ava. Besides, she really didn’t want to be alone. Dinah settled in on her side of the bed and let out a quiet, “Goodnight Aves.”

“Goodnight, D.” Ava replied, allowing sleep to quickly take her.

Dinah knew she had a lot to do when she woke up and would work on making a better life for her and Jace, but for now, she allowed herself some much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava calls Dinah to invite her to a very important event and some cute mom and son moments between Dinah & Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So I know this chapter doesn’t have much, but whatever. I hope y’all like it! I’ll try to keep this updated, but school just started so 🤪 Hope y’all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Time went on and Dinah tried to make some changes in her life to make things better for Jace. She still struggled with her problems, but she was coping the best that she could.

Dinah was up, sitting on the couch with Jace watching TV. She loved this little boy with all her heart and couldn’t imagine life without him. He is such a bright boy with an enthusiastic attitude that warmed Dinah’s heart. 

It broke her heart knowing that Laurel would never be in his life, or in hers, but she needed to move on from that. It broke Dinah’s heart even more when she looked at her son, he had Laurel’s smile and he had her hair. He looked so much like her that there was no denying that was Laurel’s boy. 

Dinah was interrupted from her thoughts when the toddler on her lap let out an enthusiastic, “Mama!”, pointing to the TV displaying a bright colored cat.

“I see it Jace. It’s a cat.” Dinah replied, giving her son a kiss on the head. “Can you say cat?”

“Ca.” Jace attempted to say. Dinah laughed and clung onto Jace tighter. “Sleepy.” Jace remarked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Okay, baby. I’ll put you to sleep.” Dinah said as she picked up Jace and walked him into his room. She quickly changed him into his pajamas and got him into his bed. “Want mama to read to you?”

Jace nodded his head in earnest, lying down on the bed. Dinah went over to the bookshelf and grabbed the first book that she saw.

Dinah began reading the book and halfway through, Jace fell asleep. She smiled, closed the book, and gave Jace a kiss on the head before getting up. She placed the book back on the shelf and quickly let out. “I love you, Jace.”

Dinah slowly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door before making her way back to the couch. She looked at her phone, realizing she had 3 missed calls from Ava. She shook her head, wondering why her best friend didn’t just text her.

Dinah sighed and dialed Ava’s number, bringing her phone up to her ear. 

“Hey bitch! Why didn’t you answer?” Ava exclaimed. Dinah blinked at the sudden outburst and chuckled.

“Hello to you too.” Dinah snarked. “Sorry I was putting Jace to bed.”

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know.” Ava apologized. “Anyways, I wanted to invite you to something.”

Dinah sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. She really wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere, but she knew Ava was just trying to look out for her. “Where?”

“Wait, you’ll go? You promise?” Ava asked. Dinah wondered why she was being weird and hoped she wouldn’t regret saying yes to Ava’s promise.

“Yeah I promise I’ll go.” Dinah quickly let out, hoping she wasn’t making a mistake.

“Awesome! So, Sara’s family is having a gathering and there is someone there I’d like you to meet!” Ava excitedly stated.

Dinah froze at Ava’s words, realizing what she just agreed to. “Ava.......did you just invite me to a gathering that Laurel is inevitably going to be at?”

“She’ll be there, but you don’t have to worry! She’ll probably be too distracted introducing her fiancé to the family, that she won’t even notice you!” Ava pointed out.

Dinah felt a tear go down her cheek and heard Ava swallow hard on the other line.

“I’m so sorry, D. That sounded incredibly insensitive.”

“No offense Ava, but the entire situation is insensitive. How could you make me promise to go somewhere she’s going to be at?” Dinah angrily let out. She was a little pissed at Ava for what she agreed to.

Ava went silent on the other line and sucked a breath in. “I......I didn’t even realize. I’m sorry. I really am. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just really felt like you could get out of the house.”

Dinah composed herself and took in a deep breath. She should’ve known Ava wouldn’t put her in this situation to intentionally hurt her. And it’s not like Dinah had to agree to it. “It’s okay Aves, don’t worry about it.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No it’s fine. I will. I’m not going to break my promise to you.” Dinah replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. “What will I do about Jace?” Dinah didn’t want to bring Jace into this situation, especially given that there would be people asking questions given that the entirety of the Lance family practically knew her, due to growing up with them and being a big part of Laurel’s life. She also didn’t want to bring him in case Laurel saw her. She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, waiting for Ava to respond.

“See if your brother will watch it? I’m sure Daniel won’t mind. He loves him!” Ava pointed out.

Dinah smiled at the thought of her younger brother and knew that he loved his nephew to death, so he would probably do it unless he had other plans. “I’ll ask him. When is this happening?”

“Tomorrow!” Ava exclaimed.

“Excuse me, TOMORROW?! Ava, what the fuck?!” Dinah cursed out.

“Yeah I’m sorry, it’s short notice. I just slipped my mind and I realized it was tomorrow and kinda forgot to ask you.” Ava apologized.

Dinah licked her lips and threw her head back. She was tempted to drink, but pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to do that with Jace being here. “What should I wear?”

“Just something cute! Maybe that pantsuit you own! You know, the black one that really shows off your biceps.” 

“Are you trying to show me off?” Dinah joked.

“Sort of. You’re meeting someone tomorrow and you need to woo her!” Ava excitedly let out.

“I’m pretty sure I have other ways I can woo her.” Dinah shook her head in response, even though Ava couldn’t see. “Fine I’ll do it.”

“Awesome! Thanks D, you’re the best! I have to go, Sara wants to go to the store to pick up some things. Call your brother and let me know what he says! See you tomorrow!” Ava quickly let out. Dinah heard her in the background getting dragged around by Sara.

“Will do. Bye dork.” 

“Bye!” Ava replied, hanging up the phone.

Dinah put her head into a pillow, letting out a scream. She couldn’t believe she got herself into this, but she wasn’t going to back down from it. Maybe meeting the person Ava set up wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. She would just need to avoid Laurel.

After she was done screaming her frustrations into the pillow, she picked up the phone and found her brother in her contacts, quickly clicking on his name to call and ask him a very important question.


End file.
